Brother Time
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Bob, Kevin and Stuart and their brotherly antics
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So after the one shot I wrote about Smores Night, I felt like writing more about Bob, Kevin and Stuart like little stories even though I already started doing that but that one was different compared to this one but I hope you guys like, p,us the new poster for Minions that was on the official Facebook gave me inspiration.**

 **In this first one shot, it's a hot summer day and Tne heat is getting to the gang so they take off their overalls which is very freeing and very cute imagining them naked but Gru isn't very happy.**

 **My favourite line in this is Gru saying to them not to moon him lol**

 **Who can't resist minions?**

 **Enjoy the cuteness.**

* * *

It was a hot Summer day in Tne Gru house and the girls had went to the pool with their friends but the minions especially Bob, Kevin and Stuart were feeling the heat because they were sweating through their overalls and needed to cool down but saw Gru chasing Chomper who had taken his overalls off because the hear was worse for purple minions because they were covered in thick but soft Purpke fur so understood why Chomper had done it, giving the three little minions an idea yo take them off.

Besides nobody would mind or care, right?

Except for Gru that is but he didn't have to know..

"Yeah, p,us this is very freeing don't you agree?" Stuart said because this reminded him of when they discovered their beloved overalls in 1968 New York making Bob and Kevin nod high fiving Stuart since this was an awesome idea making him blush.

"Viva Le nudity, brothers!" Kevin said giggling making Gru sigh knowing they knew better but guessed the heat was why they had done it, along with Chomper.

"Okay, but cover up your butts, as I don't want to be mooned by you four!" Gru to,d them making Chomper snort with laughter but Bob looked confused.

"Don't worry about it Bob." Kevin said wearing sunglasses going to tan making Chomper worry knowing how Kevin got burnt despite him being a purple minion but it was Kevin's choice.

* * *

Lucy wondered what was going on with Bob, Kevin and Stuart as they were running around naked but wearing what looked like loin cloths making Gru sigh plus Chomper was wearing one too because he had been hot in his overalls and had been in his room with the A/C on trying to keep cool.

"The heat got to them so they took off their overalls but the lion thing was a compromise, but it's cute." Gru told her as she was like a mother to them bit Bob, Kevin and Stuart seemed to stick together a lot which made her curious but found it sweet because they were brothers.

The other minions and brain boosted purple minions were doing the same making Gru sigh covering his eyes at this but knew this always happened but was relaxing seeing them having fun so left them be.

"Woah, the cousins took off their clothes!" Agnes said as Edith giggled but Margo sighed at this guessing their brothers had been overheated by the warm weather.

"Yeah, but let's have fun!" Agnes said.


	2. Sharing Germs By Accident

**A/N**

 **Here's the next one which was an idea I had in my head today about them getting sick with minion pox, Tne minion version of chicken pox and one thing led to another.**

 **Bob catches minion pox just before a family picnic and decides to go unintentionally sharing his germs with the tribe.**

* * *

The next day we'll morning after Bob, Kevin, Chomper and Stuart had taken off their overalls along with their tribe but Bob wasn't feeling himself plus little itchy blue spots were appearing all over his body but he was ignoring that getting up and ready since the family were going on a picnic along with the whole tribe so was getting ready despite feeling out of it.

"Hey Bob you okay, you sure?" Stuart asked him softly.

"Yeah..." Bob said feverish but going to breakfast but he saw the others look worried at him not just because of how he was acting but because his body was covered in blue spots that were the colour of their overalls but he said he was okay as Chomper and Pricat onew what it was and needed to talk to him seeing him cuddle his bear Tim.

"Bob maybe you should stay home, as you're sick." Pricat told him.

"No, I'm not!" Bob argued but Chomper felt him frowning because he knew what it was like to have minion pox but not wanting to miss the fun his family was having.

"You have minion pox, which is like chicken pox and you have it plus you might accidentally give it to others." he told him.

"I'm fine guys!" Bob told them going to get ready making both purple minions sigh because Kevin would know something was wrong.

During the picnic, Bob wasn't feeling so hot but Kevin could see that seeing his younger brother had minion pox getting a cold cloth putting it on his head because a fever had started as he was carrying him to Gru bit unaware Bob's germs had entered his system.

"Geez poor Bob, he's sick!" Gru said as Bob slept on his lap but he worried for him because he cared about the well being of his minions making Lucy understand.

When they got home later some of the other minions wee getting itchy and not themselves making Gru worry because he cared about them guessing Bob had shared germs despite some of Tne adult minions denying they were sick making him sigh seeing the pups stunned.

Plus Bob's female pup Eliza had it too but was cuddling her dad because she didn't like being sick but Stuart had stayed away from tnem along with his pup Twinkie but he missed playing with her.

He could hear his brothers coughing which made him worry but Gru explained that minion pox was like chicken pox making her understand but she was checking them out seeing them sick and itchy making her understand.

* * *

Gru was stunned seeing some of the other minions had minion pox now thanks to Bob but he and Nevario were tending to them getting them to rest but Dave saw that Kevin had it making him worry along with Stuart because they were family plus Gru was helping them out and saw Dave want to help Kevin plus he'd had minion pox as a pup so could take care of his purple minion knight but he was being grouchy.

"Aw it's okay plus I guess you never had it, as a pup but it'll be okay because I can take care of you." Dave told him.

Kevin nodded weakly but was drinking juice because it would help him get better but he was sleepy takingvan nap making Dave understand because his brotGru ners weren't so hot either.

Gru understood as he was helping them out but was knowing they would get better but he sighed plus had rubbed lotion on them so they wouldn't scratch and cause scars as Lucy understood but was relaxing as she was like a Mom to the minions since they thought of Gru as a father so was seeing them happy to see her as she was cuddling them but it was okay.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just minion pox like Dad said and you normally get it when you're little like the pups but sometimes it's from guys like Bob." Donny said.

"It's okay guys, besides you'll get better." Lucy told them.


End file.
